the butterfly effect
by flubi
Summary: Merope died in an orphanage while giving birth to twins. One of the twins was left to the whims of fate, and the other was sent into limbo to observe all of the events so she could better guide her destined charges. Only reappearing the year before the boy known as Harry Potter, would be born to Lily and James Potter.
1. seeing is believing

Albus decided that this was one of the times when his presence would be needed.

He would need to see this potential student in person to weigh their intentions and he had already made the mistake of letting Tom Marvolo Riddle into Hogwarts when he already wasn't sure how he would turn out in the long run.

So he made the decision to go see Wilhelmina Keen in person a month before school began, and not on her birthday like most. But this time the Slytherin heiress lived in a nice muggle home that adopted her when she came out of limbo.

As far as he was concerned she grew up with a loving family, instead of in a cold orphanage. He hoped that she would not turn out as her brother had, but he could find out by simply going to visit her.

Albus apparated to the gates of the Keen mansion. He walked up the well kept driveway and knocked on the door using the golden knocker. Albus stood there and took in the grounds. The grass kept neat, the flowers well pruned, and the a light grey fountain with not a speck of dust on it. They kept everything clean and in order.

When the door opened, the Keens' didn't open the door, but their butler did. Who gave Albus a strange look and asked who and why he was here.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am here to see Wilhelmina Keen, may I step in?" A look of realization flashed across the thin butler's face.

Wilhelmina told him to let in an old man with that name. Soon enough the butler was shooing Albus into an ornate sitting room so he could go get Wilhelmina from her room.

"Hello, Dumbledore. Feel free to take a seat on any of the chairs here," Wilhelmina came through the door with a smile, and sat across from Albus when he chose a seat.

If Albus were to say he expected her to be this mature, he would be lying. He expected her to be childish and full of wonder when she first saw him. But none of that showed on her face, a face that looked a lot like her twin's. Wilhelmina looked a lot like her twin, but the only differences were that her eyes were a stormy grey instead of black. Her hair fell to the middle of her back, curled slightly, no doubt naturally.

Her smile was more real, and didn't hide anything from Albus. Unlike Tom's, his hid secrets and dark truths every time it showed.

"Hello Wilhelmina Keen, how are you?" Albus questioned to start out the conversation that would no doubt have pauses and silence interrupting every now and then. Wilhelmina uttered a few words underher breath, and as a result she had summoned a tray full of tea, cups, and biscuits then answered his question.

"I am doing well, would you like a cup of tea and a biscuit? And I'm sure you came here to do more than ask how I am." Wilhelmina poured two cups of tea, and offered Albus one, which he accepted. Along with a few biscuits.

"I did, it seems that you have mastered some wandless magic, how might you have accomplished that Wilhelmina?" Deeply intrigued by how she was able to accomplish something that very few adult wizards had been able to. Wilhelmina winced at being called by her first name.

"Please call me Mina if you are to address me by my first name. It's such a mouthful and takes too much time to get out. I will temporarily deny you access to my mind, as it holds more truth than you need or like." It discomforted Albus to know that she was aware he was prodding at her defenses.

"Would you like the long or short version Headmaster?" Mina asked.

"The long version please, I would prefer that I won't need to ask twice." Mina shifted into a more comfortable position to begin her tale.

"It all began with Merope Guant and Tom Riddle. Merope was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and Tom Riddle was just a wealthy muggle. Merope had fallen in love with the wealthy muggle that passed by her tiny home everyday and found a way to give him the love potion to give her his 'love'. I suspect that she found a way to acquire a job in the kitchens, and administered a love potion to Tom. My mother and father lived in a one sided relationship. This would continue until mother could not stand to live the lie any longer, and stopped administering the love potions to father, confident that he would love her by now or at least he would stay for his unborn children." A look of sadness flashed across her face before it was replaced with a calm facade.

"But he left her as soon as he could and went back to the town that began it all, while my mother was left with a broken heart and two unborn children. She eventually found her way to the orphanage where Tom and I would be born. The place that would be her grave." Mina paused to take a sip of her tea before it completely cooled off. Albus knew some of this, but Mina filled in the holes of what little he knew.

"Might I ask how you managed to be transported to this time Mina?" Albus asked.

"That will be covered very soon. After mother died, I soon followed her into the afterlife. But I didn't really die. My physical body stayed in the mortal realm and my soul was left to exist in the purgatory, also known as limbo. While I was there, I temporarily gained an older body and mind so I could observe and learn what my role would be in the future. It was Death himself, though he prefers Kevin, who raised and taught me while I was there. He taught me how to control my magic, gave me the ability to see the past, the present, and the future. One of the reasons why I will not allow you into my mind. It would drive you insane, and I do not want to be responsible for your early death." Mina gave Albus a pointed look when he started prodding again.

"My role is the opposite of my twin's, I am to keep Harry Potter and his friends alive and well so he can fullfil his prophecy. But my time will be limited. I will permanently die in battle, taking a death curse to my chest. Soon after learning everything from Kevin that I could, he brought me back to life and I was taken to an orphanage that had a wealthy family visiting at the time, hoping to adopt a child. The very family that I am living with now." Mina finished and brought the cup of tea to her lips once again. Albus sat silently, taking in what she said and started weighing it.

"How are you not insane now?" Albus asked curiously.

"The only reason I haven't gone insane is because Kevin granted me the ability to see without problem, but I can only see a few years before I was born and a few years after my death to know that all will be well. And if anything changes, I am aware of the changes beforehand. It is both a curse and a blessing." Mina said lightly while summoning more tea.

"Headmaster, may I make a request if I am able to attend Hogwarts." Mina sat up straighter and looked Albus in the eye, conveying the seriousness of her request.

"Have no worries Mina, here's your acceptance letter. What is your request?" Albus stated while handing Mina her letter. He prepared for an odd request, as it certainly would be.

"If I were to die before you, only move me to the hospital wing, and could you please tell the other teachers of this. But the reasoning for this is because I am visiting Kevin temporarily. There should be no worries until I am eighteen. And it is best that Harry does not know who I truly am until his fourth year. It is for his own safety." Mina finished on a lighter note, and opened her acceptance letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Keen,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minera McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Mina wasn't about to lie and say that she wasn't looking forward to this while in limbo with Death.

Mina looked up at Albus quickly with a smile on her face and looked down to continue reading her letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scale_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Mina would you like an escort to go to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies, or would you like to go alone?" Albus asked as the last proof of her innocence.

"I'm probably going with my parents, they're a bit curious about the wizarding world, it's probably for the best since they worry about me too much." Mina said, reading the letter over and over again. Albus stood up.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Mina, take care." Albus said quietly, and apparated to Hogsmede.

* * *

"C'mon Mom! Dad! I want to be on time to meet someone in person!" Mina was pulling her parents with her towards the Leaky Cauldron. Catherine and Theo, Mina's adoptive parents, were muggles and couldn't see the pub, so they depended on their daughter to get where they needed to go.

When they stepped through the door, the muggles confusion disappeared and they stared around in wonder while their daughter dragged them to the back of the pub and through the wall that concealed Diagon Alley. On the way they noticed a group of people jockeying to to greet one small boy, but paid it no mind.

Her parents stared at everything and everyone on the walk to Gringotts to trade currency so she could buy her school supplies. But before they could step inside the white fortress, they read the passage in the door.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Once they all read the warning, the doors opened and the family of three stepped through the doors and walked until they came across the counter where they could trade their currency. While they were there they set up a vault there for Mina so she could buy things that she needed when she needed to without having to go to her parents every time she needed money.

When they had more than enough galleons, sickles, and knuts, they set off to go buy Mina's supplies, and decided that her robes would be first. Madam Malkin was already ushering another boy to be fitted when they stepped inside.

"Are you Hogwarts as well? If you are c'mon, might as well get you all in one go," Madam Malkins called over her shoulder, Mina rushed to catch up with the two. Mina's parents waited at the front of the shop

There was a blonde boy with a pointed face and the one from earlier, both she recognized Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"Hello, are you both Hogwarts?" Draco asked from his stool. Harry was put on the other stool, while she stood off to the side waiting to be fitted.

"Yes," Harry and Mina answered simultaneously, and shared an amused glance.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow," Draco droned on.

"First years can't have their own brooms because most of the time they'll cause more trouble than their worth. But it would be nice to own one." Mina piped up, she was staring at the other robes on the racks trying to find something remotely interesting. Draco's attentions was brought to her long enough to see that she could be a pure-blood from the way she held herself and because of her aristocratic features.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco asked Harry, she had already answered his question beforehand.

"No."

"Play Quidditch at all?" Now Draco was focusing on Harry and less on her. A third seamstress came from the front and directed her to a stool

"No." After that Draco droned on about everything that he thought was interesting. Mina didn't bother to pay attention anymore, favoring staying still so she didn't get stabbed with a needle.

She tuned in when she realized that Harry was talking about his parents.

"They're dead," Harry said shortly, he didn't seem to want to talk to Draco anymore, and she couldn't blame him.

"Oh, sorry, but they were our kind, weren't they?" Draco's apology wasn't genuine, but he continued on to ask about Harry's lineage.

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really just don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them haven't even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter, imagine. I think we should just keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyways?"

Before Harry could respond, Madam Malkin came in.

"That's you done, my dear," As soon as his robes were in his hands, Harry left.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," Draco drawled.

"Might I ask who you are, for future reference," Mina questioned from her stool, Draco turned away from Harry's retreating figure to look at her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you?"

"Wilhelmina Keen, but I prefer Mina," Mina said calmly with a small smile on her face.

"I don't recognize your last name, what are you, Pureblood, Halfblood, or Mudblood?" Draco quired.

"Oh I'm a Halfblood, but I was raised in a muggle family," Mina hummed and ignored the sneer from Draco.

"How is that possible?" Draco said with a full on sneer.

"My real parents are dead, but I was adopted by a nice muggle family. They're not that bad once you get to know them you know. Try not to hold onto prejudices for too long, it isn't really all that attractive Draco," Mina hopped off the stool when her seamstress prompted her to, and payed for her robes and name tags.

"I hope we can become friends, but that depends entirely on you. See you at Hogwarts!" Mina said in a cheery tone and left the shop with her adoptive parents. Draco was left quite confused by the girl.

They walked until the came across Ollivanders. They stepped in the small shop and were immediately greeted by Ollivander.

"Hello there, nice day isn't it?" Ollivander said without expecting a response.

"Very nice indeed," Mina responded, not the least bit bothered by his odd behavior.

"What is your name little one? Hold out your wand arm please," Ollivander snapped his fingers and a tape measure immediately started measuring everything when she held out her right arm.

"Wilhelmina Keen," She stated while watching the tape measure run about.

"Nice name... That will do," the tape measure went limp. Ollivander ran over to one of the shelves and began sorting through the boxes and pulled out an ordinary box.

"Yew wood, unicorn hair core, ten inches, quite whippy. Give it a wave," As soon as the wand was in her hands she knew it wasn't the one for her, but gave it a wave regardless. The floor caught on fire as a result, and the wand was snatched out of her hand. Quite a few wands came and went the very same way, some causing minimal damage, while others would transfigure stools into giant spiders.

"I have my doubts about this one, but, a mixture of both Elder and Cypress wood, Phoenix feather core, thirteen and a half inches. Give it a wave," Mina knew it was the wand for her when it landed in her hand, and gave it a confident wave. When wonderful multicolored bubbles came out, she wasn't going to let the wand go as long as she lived.

"The tree that wood came from was actually two trees that happened to grow inside one another. Cypress is for the brave and self-sacrificing, and the elder is for those of a special destiny. I'm quite surprised that are able to hold it comfortably at all. wands like these aren't usually this stable, but I guess it depends on the wizard," Ollivander finished quietly. Mina's parents paid for the wand and they set off for Eeylops Owl Emporium.

While there they bought a gorgeous, fluffy grey and white cat, with blue eyes. Which she promptly renamed Callisto.

From there on they bought her books, a pewter cauldron, and other necessary items then returned to their home.

* * *

Mina had no trouble finding the platform in which she was to go through to get to Hogwarts Express, but she had one obstacle to get through first. The Weasley family.

She liked them plenty, but it was kind of hard not to feel irritated with people when they were crowding the only way to the train. She wasn't even that far away from the entrance, and there weren't too many of the family members left to go through to the platform. At that time Harry showed up looking immensely confused as to where to go to get to the train.

"So crowded, packed with muggles of course." Molly Weasley said her children, and Harry seemed to have caught the part of the phrase that said, 'Look at me! I''m a witch Harry!', not that it troubled Mina. It made it easier to follow the path laid out before her, the one that told her when and where things would happen and occur.

Mina decided that she would hang back and not let herself be seen, so she could properly introduce herself later. Mina didn't bother to listen to the conversation going on between the Weasleys' and Harry, she knew exactly how to get to the platform nine and three quarters.

Soon enough the Weasley children disappeared through the wall and Mina was able to go through with little more problem. Once she was on the other side she casted two spells, one to make her trunk feather light, and the other shrunk it down so she could put it in her sweatshirt pocket. Callisto could be trusted to walk beside her the whole time. She stepped onto the train and decided not long after, that she would see if she could find Draco, and maybe cause him some trouble. But mostly she wanted to talk to him.

It took a bit of walking, but she found him quick enough. Draco was sitting with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.

"Nice to see you made it safely, Draco. Do any of you happen to know if the candy cart has gone around yet?" Mina asked with a small smile on her face, looking back towards the aisle to try to find the cart.

"Why would a mudblood like you want me to be safe?" Draco sneered at Mina who still stood in the entrance to the compartment. The others in the compartment shared similar beliefs and started sneering at Mina too.

"I'm not a muggle-born Draco, I'm a half-blood. In the end, you'll play an important role in the years to come, don't let it get to your head now, and besides, it is only decent to wish that someone has a safe journey." During the important roles part, Mina's eyes glazed over meaning that she was checking that the future was still as it was when she last checked.

"Oh I've got to get going, take care all of you!" Mina left the compartment full of confused wizards and and a witch with her cat, and set off to get to Harry's compartment before the candy cart came around.

Mina managed to get to the compartment in a short amount of time. Ron Weasley was already sitting with Harry when she knocked on the wall to let them know she was here before she said anything.

"May I sit here? Callisto made me run about trying to find her, so I wasn't able to find another open seat." When she said Callisto's name, the cat meowed indignantly. Ron and Harry shared a look, and Harry was the one to speak.

"Yeah, go ahead. Haven't I seen you before?" Harry asked after he realized that he recognized her. Mina nodded and sat down next to Harry, Callisto leapt into her lap.

"We saw each other at Madam Malkins, I'm Wilhelmina Keen, but please call me Mina. Who are you two?" Mina asked politely while stroking Callisto.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron." Ron said while staring at her cat with a cautious look on his face.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said shyly, hoping that she wouldn't make a big deal about him. Harry saw recognition flash through her eyes, but she didn't ask any questions. Harry was grateful for that.

"Those are nice names, much easier to say than mine. My parents gave me the name when they adopted me, so I can't be too bitter about it. That's a lovely owl! So pretty and intelligent looking!" Mina said in a calm tone until she saw Hedwig. Hedwig seemed to puff up at Mina's compliments.

"Anything off the cart dears?" They all looked up to see the candy cart lady standing there.

Mina got licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and cauldron cakes, and a few other thinks that she knew that she would snack on it later.

"Want any Ron? I noticed that you didn't get anything." Mina pointed to the pile in her lap, which Callisto was glaring at with all her might. Ron shook his head and brought out some sandwiches for himself.

Eventually Harry persuaded Ron to eat some of his pile.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" Neville Longbottom came into the cart looking teary eyed. They all shook their heads.

"Wait, what is your toad's name?" Mina asked suddenly, and pulled out her wand. Neville told her his toad's name and Mina pulled her wand all the way out of her pocket.

"Accio Trevor." Trevor came zooming into her hands after a few seconds. Neville left the compartment thanking Mina.

"You already know that spell? And if I lost rat, I wouldn't be too bothered. He could be dead right now and you wouldn't even know it." Ron said while poking his rat, Scabbers.

"I tried to turn him yellow the other day to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." Ron began to look around in his bag for his wand, and pulled out a battered looking one that had something white poking out of it.

"The unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyways-" He had just lifted his wand when a girl came in.

"Have you seen Neville's toad, he lost it." Hermione Granger asked in a bossy sort of tone.

"I accioed his toad to him just a few minutes ago, did he lose it again?" Mina asked after the other two said no.

"Never mind then. Are you about to do magic. Let's see it then." Hermione sat down on one of the other seats and watched patiently. They all exchanged looks before Ron continued on.

"Er- all right." He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at Scabbers.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened, Scabbers stayed his grey color and was still asleep.

"Is that even a real spell?" Mina asked.

"If it is, it's not a very good one. I've tried a few simple spells for practice and they've all worked fine for me. Nobody in my family is magical, so I was very pleased when I received a letter from Hogwarts. It's the bast school of witchcraft there ever is. I've heard- I've learned all the course books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Hermione said really fast, Ron and Harry didn't seem to catch a lot of that.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Wilhelmina Keen, but call me Mina."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? I know all about you, course- I got a few extra books for background reading-" Mina tuned out on the books and started listening again when Harry talked.

"Am I?"

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me." Hermione dropped the topic when she realized that Harry wasn't like her, and wasn't really listening.

"Do any of you know what house you're going to be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, It sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyways I better get going." Hermione left abruptly.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she isn't in it." After that Mina tuned Ron and Harry's conversation out while she transfigured her clothes into her uniform and took her trunk out so she could bring it back to normal size. Once it was back to normal, she got out her robes and put them on over her uniform. After she finished, she levitated the trunk to the rack above their heads. That was when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up.

"Is it true? They're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is it you?" Draco asked while staring at Harry.

"Yes." Harry said while staring at Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing next to Draco like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said carelessly.

Ron decided to cover up his snigger with a cough, and Draco noticed.

"Think my name's funny don't you? No need to ask who you are. Father has told me that all Weasels have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco said with a sneer on his pointy face.

"You'll soon find some wizarding families to be better than others. You won't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Potter. I can help you there." When he finished, Draco held out a hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said coolly. Draco's cheeks turned pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. If you're not, you'll end up just like your parents. I see you're already mixing around with a mudblood. She's probably already rubbing off on you." Draco sneered at Mina. Ron and Harry both stood up.

"Say that again." Ron said with his face turning as red as his hair. Mina silently cast a domed shield around both Ron and Harry.

"You're going to fight us, are you?" Draco glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Unless you get out now." Harry said glancing at Draco's minions.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food, and you still have some." Goyle was reaching for the chocolate frogs next to Ron, Ron was getting ready to leap at him. But Scabbers got to him before Ron could. Goyle was waving his hand where Scabbers was hanging off of his knuckle. When Scabbers let go he hit the window, and all three disappeared.

"What is going on here?" Hermione Granger was back.

"I think he is knocked out, Ron." Ron was picking up Scabbers by the tail.

"No, I don't believe it- He's gone back to sleep." Ron said while staring at Scabbers closely. He put the grey rat on the the seat next to him

"Do you know what mudblood means, Mina?" Ron asked once he was no longer focused on Scabbers.

"Oh I know what it means, and I know that my mother was a witch. The only reason he calls me mudblood is because he found out that I was adopted by a nice muggle family, he does it in hopes of getting a reaction out of me. I'm not really all that bothered." Mina said calmly instead focusing on petting Callisto. To be truthful when she first learned that would be her nickname coined by Draco, she was angry, but years spent in limbo had wizened her and toughened her skin.

"So you've both met Malfoy before?" Ron asked both Mina and Harry. Harry started off the story and Mina finished it when she got to her part.

"I've heard of his family, they were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad didn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." Ron finished darkly, and turned to Hermione.

"Can we help you with something?"

"You better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just up front to ask the conductor, he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione said looking slightly panicked.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us!" Ron scowled at her.

"Would you both mind leaving, we need to get into our robes." Ron said gentler now that he was addressing both Mina and Hermione. Mina left without another word, taking Callisto with her and decided to walk through the carriages while she waited for the train to stop.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave the luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately." A voice rang out through the aisles of the compartments.

When the train stopped she was one of the first to get off, and headed over to where Hagrid stood waiting for first years.

"You a firs' year?" Hagrid asked Mina when she reached him, Mina nodded and Hagrid turned his focus to calling the other first years.

Once all of the students that were first years had gathered around Hagrid, they set off down a steep, narrow path.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here." Hagrid called over his shoulder when Mina spotted a patch of light ahead.

Most made a sound of admiration when they saw the school perched upon a mountain with many turrets and dazzling lights.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Soon the first years spotted the fleet of boats lining the shore, and piled into them. Mina decided to pick her own boat before she would have to be forced to sit with someone she did not agree with. Crabbe and Goyle for example.

She was lucky enough to get Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas in her boat. They were quite nice, but they didn't talk much in favor of admiring the castle.

They eventually arrived to a underground harbor, and they all got off and followed Hagrid up to door where he knocked three times.


	2. sorting of the impossible

**Mina is sorted, dies (don't worry, it isn't permanent), and accidently shows the professor's that she can perform wandless magic. Oh, and Draco's little shit. Fun stuff.**

* * *

The door opened to reveal a tall, black haired witch in green robes. Her face was stern, Mina knew she didn't want to anger her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall led them through the massive entry hall, and to the doors that would open into Great Hall. She stopped right before doors and faced the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while we are waiting."

With that Mina glanced around the Hall and saw that quite a few students were fixing their hair or straightened their robes. Harry was trying to fix his hair, but he was fighting a losing battle, so Mina decided to try to help him.

"Hold still Harry, this is a spell I use on my own hair. Believe it or not, mine is actually worse than yours. Constituo et Sursum*." Mina got on her toes to see over Harry's head, and preformed the spell on Harry watching as it flattened slightly, then popped back into place.

"Huh, it seems your hair is able to resist the spell, sorry I couldn't help much, Harry." Mina said apologetically, she was going to research why her own spell didn't work on his hair later.

"It's fine, I haven't been able to tame it my entire life, so I don't expect a spell to work on it now. But, thanks for trying." Harry flashed her smile and turned to Ron. Mostly because he guessed that Ron had experience in the wording world, and Mina didn't.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?"

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said that it hurt a lot, but I think he was just joking." Ron said with a weird look on his face. Harry suddenly looked very nervous.

"Don't worry it's not a test that you need to worry about too much. They sort you with a hat, it's actually quite funny." Ron and Harry both looked at her with confusion.

"You'll see soon." The three were startled when screams came from the students at their backs.

"What the-?" Harry gasped, and quite a few other people did the same, but Mina only grinned and stared at the twenty of so ghosts streaming in through the back wall. All of them white and see through, drifted closer to them, arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him another chance-" Fat Friar, a fat monk like ghost, argued.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad names, and he's not even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost arguing against Peeves asked.

"We're the new first years." Mina spoke us for the rest of the first years, not the least bit perturbed by the ghosts. Sometimes Kevin (Death) would take her with him to go greet a new soul. Often she handled souls when Kevin was preoccupied with a particularly restless one. As a result, living in limbo had made her used to ghosts and souls, and when she died, she would love to become a ghost at Hogwarts.

"New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Fat Friar questioned, looking directly at Mina since she seemed to be the only one comfortable speaking to them.

"Yes, you're Hufflepuff's ghost right?" Mina asked while smiling gently.

"Why yes, I am, I hope to you and quite a few more in Hufflepuff." Fat Friar said surprised.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall said sharply, and shooed the ghosts away.

"Now, form a line and follow me." McGonagall turned and led the way into the Great Hall, the First years following behind closely.

The hall was more beautiful than her memories could do justice. The ceiling glittering with stars, tables adorned with golden plates and platters. Candles floated around the room, lighting it extremely well. McGonagall led them to the teachers table, stopping right before, and positioning them with their backs to the teachers table.

Professor McGonagall set a stool down and put a dirty hat on it. They all watched expectantly.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you're a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get into a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall applauded as the hat finished, and bowed to each of the four tables, then becoming still once again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll, and shouted out names.

Mina was nervous, this was one of the few things that wasn't certain. In all of her visions of the future, she couldn't figure out her house, and she didn't know which one she wanted to be in.

Gryffindor would be great because she would have an excuse to be around Harry without causing suspicion. What would people say if a girl from a different House was with him more than she was with her own House?

Slytherin on the other hand would provide many opportunities. One of them would be to convince Harry that not all Slytherins were bad, some could actually be your allies, friends even. She would also be in her ancestor's House.

She could also fit in Ravenclaw, her wit and knowledge could be explained away here. No one would think any wrong of her for knowing spells beyond her age. She could learn more spells than she knew before.

Hufflepuff is a nice House, she wouldn't mind being sorted into that House at all. But it doesn't really suit her or her goal.

"Keen, Wilhelmina!" Mina snapped to attention when her name was called. She made her way to the Sorting Hat, jammed it on her head, sat on the stool and listened for a voice.

 _"You're a special one, very special. Oh- you've got a mission, but I can't see where your talents would fit best. Before you continue on your path, let's make sure you get onto the right road, little one. So let's start where your talents would fit least. Do you like Hufflepuff?"_ A small voice questioned Mina. Mina gave a shiver when she felt the Hat sift through her mind, allowing anybody- or anything to sift through her head after a while provided her with a lot of discomfort.

"I don't really think my destiny is in Hufflepuff." Mina said quietly. The Sorting Hat heard her and hummed.

 _"That still leaves three other houses, you have the bravery and daring nerve of a Gryffindor, the wisdom and creativity of a Ravenclaw, and the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin. With the future laid out before you, think it is best that you go with either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Why don't you choose?"_ The Hat left her to think for a moment.

Mina immediately knew how a future in Slytherin would change how she went about doing things. She would have to either watch and guide from afar, or separate completely from the other Slytherins because they would surely ostracize her first for associating with Gryffindors'.

With Gryffindor she would be welcomed, but there would be quite a few times when her House would turn on her. Her path would only have minor bumps, but it would be clearer than if she was a Slytherin.

 _"That's quite some indecision, but it's enough-_ GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat was removed from her head and she was ushered over to the Gryffindor table. She swore she heard a quite good luck from the Hat, but she couldn't be sure.

"A while the Hat spent on you, what other House did it want to sort you into." Hermione asked from beside her, watching Neville be sorted. Mina did the same, and answered her.

"Slytherin." Mina stated simply, she wasn't really lying, and she wanted to avoid talking too much right now. She was exhausted from allowing only one into her mind, while preventing others from searching her mind. It was like stretching a muscle that hasn't been used in years. Hermione either didn't like that House, or noticed that she didn't want to talk, because she didn't ask anymore questions.

Soon enough Harry was being sorted, but she didn't really pay attention.

The feast and Dumbledore's speech came and passed with Mina barely staying awake. Mina half-heartedly sang the school song.

Mina rose up from her seat, promptly passing out on the floor. To be more precise, fell to the floor dead. She was not there to notice the commotion that she caused.

* * *

"Albus! When are you going to explain to us what happened to Miss Keen?" Minerva McGonagall shouted at Albus in the Headmaster's office. The other teachers and Percy nodded in agreement, they could not understand how Wilhelmina Keen could be dead, but not really.

Percy Weasley was the first to reach Mina when she fell to the floor, immediately calling Professor McGonagall over. Speaking in a hushed tone so the other students listening for information, could not hear. Albus came over to the three after telling the other prefects to take their underclassmen to their common rooms. The teachers all followed them after them to the Headmaster's office, quite curious. Mina was not being taken to the infirmary, but with them to Albus's office.

"It is best that you calm, Minerva. I cannot explain everything, that is Mina's choice, but to be quite frank. Mina has a special destiny that Death has laid out for her. She is to protect a few students that attend here, until her timely death. And from what I gathered of what she told me, she visits Death from time to time so they can speak one on one. Right now she is speaking with Death, she should be back soon enough. Ah!- There she is." Albus said while staring at Mina on the couch. Everybody turned and watched her with shock and confusion.

"-at do you mean?" Mina rose up suddenly from where she laid on the stiff red couch. While she recovered from the shock of coming back into the world of the living she summoned a mint from her room back in the Keen mansion. Shoving the mint into her mouth, she began to rant.

"Damn him! Shoving me out before I could finish my question, he's going to get hell for that! I'll make sure to haunt him! Oh!- Sorry that you had to witness that. I'm assuming that you all have questions, feel free to ask them." Mina said apologetically, finally noticing the others that stood there. Mina glanced at Albus and saw amusement, the others not so much.

"Were you really dead?" Percy asked quietly.

"In a sense, yes I was. My body techniquely died, but my soul didn't. It only left my body and entered what some would call the Purgatory. But I call it limbo, it sounds much nicer." Mina's eyes glazed over, recalling memories of what happened while she was in limbo.

"You make it sound like you've done this often, and why would a child like you have a special destiny?" Severus Snape asked in a rather sharp tone. Mina only smiled at him.

"Oh, I have, I used to live there when I died in 1926. It is only of recent that I was pulled out of limbo, eleven years ago to be exact. And I don't know why Death gave me this special destiny." Mina knew perfectly well why she was given her destiny, but she couldn't say it with her twin attached to the back of Professor Quirrell's head. She summoned another mint while waiting for another question.

"How are you preforming silent wandless magic?" Minerva asked, surprised that someone younger than her was able to do what she did, and do it well.

"It would be quite boring if I just sat in limbo not doing anything worthwhile, so I learned magic, history, potions, and other means to accomplish my goal while in limbo. And I didn't have a wand there. In fact I could become a teacher here on any subject, if there wasn't an age requirement." Mina said humorously. That was her dream job, if she didn't have spend her entire life protecting the golden trio.

"Oh! And I have one request for you all, if I die again in the hallways, Great Hall, or your classroom, please just move me to the infirmary without causing much commotion. It's better if I'm not known at The-Girl-Who-Died-Again-And-Again. Sorry, but may I go to bed, I'm really tired." Mina finished quietly. Albus nodded and Mina left the office, Percy following after her to make sure she got to her dormitory.

The others followed soon after until Snape and Albus were to only ones left.

"Does she change things?" Severus asked after letting everything sink in.

"She changes things, I suggest you go to bed, tomorrow will be stressful. Try not to give Mina too much trouble, she has her own burdens, burdens worse than both of ours combined." Albus took his half-mooned spectacled off, and cleaned them on the edge of his robe sleeve.

Severus left with a non-committal sound, thinking about the strange little girl.

* * *

Mina and Percy made their way back to the dorms together.

A thick silence hang over the two, neither wanting to disturb it.

That decision was taken from them when Percy realized that she was leading them, and they were going the right way.

"Hey Keen, how do you know the way?"

"That's a secret, but let's just say I know the whole school like the back of my hand." Mina smiled faintly, and summoned another mint.

Percy gave a sound of disbelief, but didn't counter her claim.

"Hey Percy? Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends."

"Can you keep everything that you learned today a secret? And if anybody asks you what happened to me, can you tell them that the exhaustion and excitement of finally coming to Hogwarts overwhelmed me? I know it's a lot to ask of you, but it would keep matters rather uncomplicated, for both of us."

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

Mina managed to get into her bed and fall asleep without waking anybody up. She considered that to be an accomplishment because she wasn't exactly silent on her way in. Her dreams that night were not calm, displaying her worst fears.

She woke up breathless, but didn't know why.

Most of the week passed with Mina pretending that she didn't know anything about magic, and occasionally she became bored enough to the point that she did things right on the first try. She didn't 'pass out' after the first time in the Great Hall, she was mocked quite a bit for it, but she didn't really mind it.

When she wasn't pretending to not know much about magic, she was making sure Harry made it to the Great Hall and classes on time. It wasn't any small feat because Harry liked to chose the trickster staircases whenever she let him lead.

On Friday Mina went to breakfast early so she would have some time to see Dumbledore, leaving the other two to find their way to the Great Hall without her. She ate her breakfast early and rushed to the Headmaster's office. The password this time was Lemon Drops. Calmly walking up the staircase, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in, Mina." Albus called out quietly. Mina entered the office and saw Severus waiting inside with a look of contempt. Mina didn't give it a second thought, and closed the door behind her.

"Come, sit, lemon drop?" Mina sat down in a chair next to Severus, denying the the lemon drop, she started right away.

"Dumbledore, would it be too much of me to ask if I can to add another level of security to the stone?" Surprisingly Severus stayed quiet, watching with suspicious eyes.

"Why not? Just inform me what you added, when you've added it. I'd rather not run into something on my way in. Isn't your first class of the day with Professor Snape, Mina? You should walk with him to class, if that is so." Mischief twinkled about in Albus's eyes. Severus cast a suspicious look towards both Mina and Albus.

"That's fine with me, I would love to talk with Professor Snape. Is that okay with you, Professor Snape?" Mina asked politely, she knew Severus had questions for her, and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to ask them. Severus nodded curtly. They both left Albus's office, with Severus leading.

Mina paused and let a ghost pass by when Severus asked his first question.

"What're you going to add, Keen?" Severus tried to his his curiosity, but Mina saw through it.

"I'm going to add a charm that only allows people I trust in, or people accompanying me. It will keep the people that don't need to come in, out. You won't have to worry about me escorting you in, as one of the people I whole heartledly trust, Professor." Mina offered a mischievous smile, and began skipping.

"To other topics. Am I correct to assume that you'll be protecting Potter?" Severus asked, looking down on her. Mina only nodded, skipping a little faster so she could keep up with him. Severus only threw her a dirty look, and looked forward.

"It's not wise to prod at my barriers, Professor Snape," Mina smiled at him, and secretly added another layer of protection.

"Why is that, girl?" Pausing his prodding, instead focusing on the girl.

"There are ears listening, but the knowledge inside would make a man go insane," Mina whispered, tapping her head. "How are you Draco?" Mina turned towards the would be eavesdropper. Draco jolted with surprise at being noticed behind his corner, after all, he stayed silent trying to listen.

"How did you notice me mudblood?" Draco asked with sharp eyes, ready to spit out an insult if need be.

"Draco call me what you must, but don't use that name in front of any professor. Others will be more offended than I. But to answer your question, I heard you footsteps when you ran behind the corner. It's not polite to eavesdrop." Mina scolded.

"I have to agree with Ms. Keen, as much as I'd hate to, on all of her points. Five points from Slytherin." Severus sighed and turned to Mina, only to find that she had already went ahead to class. Draco was sputtering about how he wasn't wrong.

"Come Draco. Let's hope that you do better than Keen and Potter in Potions." With robes whipping around, they headed to the potions classroom.

Servers started the class off with calling the roll.

When he called Mina's name out he sent a sneer her way and continued on when she said 'here'.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

Mina had been very busy.

She was busy maintaining her charm around the stone, it required daily boosts.

She was also busy making sure that Harry didn't run into more trouble than he was supposed to, which was harder than it looked. To be frank, Draco is a _little shit_. Draco liked to pull fatal pranks, he probably didn't even know they would be fatal, but you never know with him. At one point he had set a cutting hex to fly at the doorway of the Gryffindor Common room once it was opened, but Mina got to it first before it hit anybody. The hex would be fatal if no proper treatment came quick enough. The only reason she knew who set it up, was because his magical signature left a subtle mark that only experienced wizards could detect.

Otherwise, each of her classes were a breeze, it was the pretending not to know what the hell she was doing that was the hard part. She had to let Hermione get it first before she even dared to actually try. Hermione had to be known as the best or, her future wouldn't be as bright. Her reputation as the Brightest Witch Of Her Age, would get her far. Mina didn't want to take that away from her.

Harry and Ron got on well, and there didn't seem to be any problems, for now at least. Mina was not looking forward to keeping the peace between them.

But for now, she was writing to her parents.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Hogwarts is great! A lot of it is review for me, but I like the lessons and the teachers. The only thing I don't like is writing their essays! They make it ridiculously long, and even knowing what I'm writing ahead of time doesn't shorten the time it takes to write. They decided that since I know everything they're teaching, they'll give me longer essays on different topics than the other students. I've just about run out of ink. Do you think you could send me some ink? Thanks!_

 _I often have to stop a few students from pulling pranks on unsuspecting students. It's quite ridiculous, the other day I had to stop a Slytherin from sending a fatal hex at another student! If I was a teacher, that would mean -50 House points. But I hold no grudges against them, I'm only disappointed. It's not likely that the hex would've hit it's target, it was more likely to hit an innocent bystander. That's why I'm disappointed._

 _On to other things! I can't wait to see you guys, but I don't really miss the parties that you drag me into. How's Annaclaire? She should be getting her letter and a house visit anytime soon. Take care of my garden please!_

 _Love,_

 _Wilhelmina Keen_

Mina sent the letter off and headed to bed.


End file.
